


Aunque el café sea malo

by AnyMarker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, love is love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMarker/pseuds/AnyMarker
Summary: El primer café le supo insípido.El segundo café le supo a indiferencia.El tercer café estaba pasado de azúcar.El cuarto café tenía el sabor fuerte y amargo del desprecio.Cada uno de ellos tenía ese sabor único y especial que lo hacía volver frecuentemente a ese lugar para encontrarse con esa persona, aunque fuera malo.





	Aunque el café sea malo

 

**Café Insípido**

 

Y allí estaba Ryouta Kise caminando por los vacíos pasillos  del aeropuerto hacia uno de los rincones del mismo, dónde la afluencia de gente no era un problema y su rostro por fin podía descansar de esa eterna sonrisa que mantenía en su trabajo como piloto. Todos tenían un límite y él solía llegar al suyo cada vez que lograba bajar de un vuelo.

No se quejaba de su trabajo tampoco de su popularidad, pues siempre estaba rodeado de chicas lindas y personas que solían arremolinarse a su alrededor como si fuese el sol. Mantener una sonrisa con todos ellos era agotador y por lo tanto tendía a huir hacia su pequeño “paraíso”  privado: una pequeña cafetería de ventanales con muebles de metal y mesas de cristal.

El ambiente de ese lugar era precisamente lo que hacía que Kise volviera cada vez que regresaba de un vuelo. En ese lugar la gran parte de la clientela eran personas mayores y por ello nadie se metía en los asuntos de nadie. En ese lugar podía ser él mismo sin tener que fingir una sonrisa o preocuparse por caerle bien a todos. Por eso se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra: _ <<Me gusta este lugar, aunque el café sea malo >> _

Al entrar murmuró un “Buenos días” a las otras tres personas que allí se encontraban: la persona a cargo del café, el cajero y una señora de unos sesenta años que disfrutaba de un café. Obteniendo solo respuesta de estos dos últimos.

—Me da un cappuccino, por favor —pidió el joven piloto de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados con tranquilidad. Como era su costumbre hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa ubicada en la esquina. Tomó asiento para simplemente dejar salir un suspiro relajado.

Kasamatsu Yukio era la persona encargada de preparar el café y tomar las órdenes—. Cinco minutos —fue todo lo que murmuró ante el pedido del chico—. No me gusta esa sonrisa tuya, Takao —dirigió su mirada azul grisácea hacia el joven a su lado.

Al igual que Kasamatsu, Takao poseía el cabello de color negro y unos ojos azules platinados, un poco más alargados que los del primero. Inevitablemente sonreía ante la actitud de su jefe—. No es mi culpa que esto sea tan terriblemente entretenido.

—Hmph… —murmuró Kasamatsu para dedicarse a preparar el café del rubio.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Takao que simplemente lo observaba entretenido.

Ignorando lo que pasaba detrás de la barra, Kise simplemente reposaba en su asiento. Su rostro  mostraba una leve curvatura de labios. No quería pensar en nada más que en el silencio que allí disfrutaba—. Este lugar sí que es diferente a los demás —murmuró para sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el café le fuese llevado hasta la mesa y no pudo evitar pensar que como siempre, el mesero era malhumorado. Bueno, no era como si realmente le importara. Por eso con calma tomó la taza y sopló un par de veces antes de probar un trago. Hizo un esfuerzo para pasar aquel líquido que en esa ocasión tenía exceso de azúcar.

Ryouta suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con cierta frustración. La vez pasada el café había estado muy fuerte; la anterior a esa, estaba salado; en otra le sabía a agua; la vez antes de esa, era simplemente leche. Con cada nueva visita el café seguía en decadencia y sin embargo, como un adicto seguía yendo a ese lugar. **_“Me gusta este lugar, aunque el café sea malo”_** Repetía esa frase mientras mantenía su mirada en la ventana.

De verdad que esa cafetería estaba lejos de los negocios principales, si no fuese porque en busca de soledad se había topado con ella, él también ignoraría su existencia. No obstante, desde que iba parecía que el negocio se mantenía con pocas ventas, era increíble que algo con tan poca clientela fuese rentable.

Además de lo anteriormente mencionado, tenía que agregar también que a diferencia de las otras cafeterías, ésta no era atendida por lindas chicas, al contrario, estaba ese hombre de mirada intensa y helada que ni siquiera lo veía por cortesía. Tampoco lo deseaba, pues esos orbes grisáceos parecían poder destruir cualquier coraza.

—Ese sujeto sí que tiene un buen aguante —comentó Takao con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Kasamatsu que parecía estar de mal humor como siempre que el chico rubio los visitaba, lo cual era con bastante frecuencia—. Pienso que estás siendo demasiado severo.

—Hmph —fue todo lo que respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en la taza que estaba secando con sumo cuidado. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus orbes azulados mantenían la atención en la porcelana blanca de la taza.

Como todos los días, Kise solamente se quedaba entre una media hora y una hora entera allí con su café, bebía de a poco a poco y al final después de pagar se retiraba con las energías totalmente repuestas para el siguiente día de trabajo.

Apenas estuvo fuera, sonrió levemente—. Definitivamente el café es muy malo —soltó una risa ante su propio comentario mientras abandonaba ese lugar.

 

 

**Expresso Doble**

 

Ese día como parte de su rutina había desayunado temprano y abierto la cafetería puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana. Kasamatsu era el primero en llegar, siendo seguido por Takao que normalmente aparecía por la puerta con un “Buenos días” unos treinta minutos después de que abría.

Durante el transcurso de las dos primeras horas todo transcurría con normalidad, era un alivio que hasta ese momento no hubiese llegado el chico que amargaba su tranquila vida. Cada vez que esa persona mostraba su rostro por allí, le daban ganas de echarlo pero no sería era apropiado. Por ello cada día arruinaba de manera diferente el café del rubio, no obstante, éste se negaba a dejar de ir y simplemente se sentaba allí con esa aura que lo molestaba, a mirar la ventana como si alguien como él pudiese tener un pensamiento realmente profundo. Con ese maldita luz radiante iluminando su perfil, provocando que aquel cabello rubio casi le resultara cegador, haciéndole ver asquerosamente perfecto, es que ¡Diablos! Como odiaba tener que verlo allí cuando parecía tan efímero y se atrevía a intersectar su mirada.

No entendía la razón, sin embargo, podía asegurar que ese chico tenía una personalidad asquerosa y por ello no lo quería allí. Según Takao, su nombre era Ryouta Kise y trabajaba como piloto, cosa que él ya sabía por el uniforme que a veces llevaba. Pero, diablos ¿no podía ir a molestar en otro sitio? Era obvio que sería popular con las mujeres y allí no había ninguna.

—Ojala ese estúpido no venga a mostrar su rostro por aquí hoy —comentó para sí mismo Kasamatsu mientras se sentaba en el taburete de madera que tenía cerca de la máquina de café.

—Deberías dejar de pedir milagros tan temprano —se burló Takao con la mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano.

—Solo quiero un día normal y tranquilo sin tener que ver ese estúpido rostro —declaró el de cabellos oscuros mientras iniciaba el proceso de molido para los nuevos granos que había recibido.  

—Oh, siento arruinar tu mañana pero allí viene el amor de tu vida —Takao había usado un tono irónico para aquello e inevitablemente sonrió al escuchar a Kasamatsu chasquear la lengua—. Bienvenidos~ —saludó apenas el rubio cruzó la puerta acompañado de un joven bajito de cabellos celestes  y orbes de igual color.

—Buenos días~ —saludó Kise, que había decidido llevar un amigo ese día. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la barra—. Un cappuccino, por favor ¿Qué vas a querer, Kurokocchi?

—Buenos días, un frappuccino  de vainilla, por favor —después de que Kise había insistido, decidió acompañarlo a esa cafetería. Después de todo era su día libre y Kuroko no solía hacer nada más que ir a pasar tiempo con cierto pelirrojo  poderoso.

—Buenos días. Por favor toma asiento y en breve llevaré tu pedido —Kasamatsu se había levantado para ir a atender. Su mirada se había mantenido fija en el chico de cabellos celestes e incluso le sonreía. Por supuesto, estaba ignorando bestialmente al rubio pero no entendía… Nunca antes había llevado a nadie allí y esa persona parecía demasiado normal, además Kise se comportaba como un perro moviéndole la cola a su amo. Algo que  le molestaba.

—Sí, gracias —comentó Kuroko, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el rubio y seguirlo hasta una de las mesas que quedaba frente a la barra.

Kasamatsu inevitablemente vio a ambos tomar asiento y empezar a charlar tan amenamente que no creía lo que veía: casi podía ver al rubio con orejas y una cola inquieta moviéndose hacia ese chico que parecía no tener nada especial. Se dio la vuelta para distraerse mientras preparaba ambos cafés. Obviamente poniendo su “encanto” en el cappuccino del rubio.

Sinceramente Takao nunca iba  a cansarse de ver a ese par que parecía atacarse constantemente en busca de la atención del otro. Soltó una risa, ignorando la mirada gélida que su jefe le dedicaba ante su “poca” madurez—. Te dije que no pidieras milagros tan temprano

—Hmph —la expresión divertida de su empleado era molesta, pero no tanto como el aura rosada y con flores que el estúpido rubio tenía en esos momentos. ¿Qué diablos tenía ese chico que lo hacía actuar así? Definitivamente no comprendía ese comportamiento más estúpido de lo usual y mucho menos era capaz de explicar por qué le molestaba hasta el punto de que su pulso temblara.

—Calma eso celos, cariño —una nueva risa abandonó los labios de Takao.

—Grr… —un gruñido fue todo lo que soltó a su empleado mientras intentaba controlarse antes de golpearlo con el periódico en la cabeza como normalmente lo hacía.

Fue en ese momento en que fue consciente de que el rubio por primera vez desde que iba a ese lugar no estaba en la esquina, no, para nada… Ahora estaba sentado justamente frente a él. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? El rubio parecía querer ser visto por todos en esa ocasión… Oh… entonces,  pensando demasiado en ello que cayó en cuenta de que lo único diferente allí era el chico de cabellos celestes ¿qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial? Yukio no lo entendía.

 

Kasamatsu no tardó más que unos cinco minutos en tener la orden lista y acomodada correctamente en una bandeja. Suspiró con suavidad, intentando controlar su ira. Se dirigió a la mesa a llevar el pedido, ignorando la insistente mirada dorada sobre el chico de cabellos celestes, quien parecía ser poco consciente de ello. No sabía por qué su corazón parecía latir más pesada y dolorosamente que de costumbre, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran aún más toscos de lo que generalmente eran. Colocó la taza de Kise con rudeza, sin medir su propia fuerza haciendo que su contenido se agitara un poco. Eso pasó desapercibido para el rubio que aún tenía su atención en su acompañante. Continuó con el vaso para el de cabellos celestes, pero fue en ese momento que el doloroso latido de su corazón y la mirada de ese chico lo hicieron sobrepasarse, volcando el vaso sobre éste.

El momento en que el café se había derramado sobre la ropa de Kuroko pasó en cámara lenta para Kise. No obstante, antes de que ese desgraciado de gélida mirada pudiese decir algo se levantó de la mesa golpeando sonoramente la mesa—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manchar a Kurokocchi?! ¡¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara?!

Los niveles de ira en Kasamatsu se dispararon casi de inmediato y con el ceño fruncido dejó la bandeja en la mesa—. ¡A mí no me estés gritando, estúpido! ¡¿No ves que fue un maldito accidente?!

— ¡¿Me estás queriendo decir que todo es culpa de tu torpeza?! ¡¿Eres estúpido acaso?!—el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y la rabia corriendo por sus venas.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente! ¡¿Tengo que hacértelo entender a golpes?! —Kasamatsu ya estaba al límite de la cordura.

— ¡Ja! ¡Como si alguien como tú pudiese siquiera entretenerme! ¡Voy  a hacer que te despidan, desgraciado! —Ryouta estaba llegando ya al límite de su paciencia. Ese bruto debía admitir que lo hizo apropósito.

— ¡Inténtalo a ver si puedes! —Yukio ya empezaba a querer darle un golpe a ese molesto y estúpido joven que no sabía nada.

Kise estuvo a punto de soltarle el primer golpe, pero fue la mano de Kuroko deteniendo la suya lo que ocasionó que solamente  frunciera más el ceño.

—Kise-kun cálmate, por favor, vámonos… —fue jaloneando al rubio para alejarlo del azabache mientras éste parecía de alguna manera frustrado. Para él que poseía una percepción fuerte, los celos en ese lugar eran tan llamativos como el color del cabello de cierto pelirrojo.

— ¡No voy a volver nunca más! ¡El café ni siquiera es bueno! —gritó antes de chasquear la lengua y seguir a regañadientes al peliceleste. En esos momentos si no fuese por Kuroko, seguramente Kise hubiese perdido el control y golpeado a ese estúpido hombre.

— ¡A nadie le importa! —respondió Kasamatsu antes de apretar la mandíbula por la rabia que le causaba el rubio. Y sobre todo, aquel sentimiento de ira al saber que el de cabellos celestes era tan influente en la vida de Kise como para poder calmarlo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas formando puños. Estaba realmente frustrado en esos momentos hasta el punto de que era doloroso para él. ¡Ese idiota! Todo se arruinaba cuando el aparecía.

Kasamatsu emitió un leve chasqueó de lengua—Voy a limpiar antes que vengan otros clientes, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra —sentenció a Takao que lo observaba y en vez de decirle algo simplemente silbó. Kise Ryouta nunca aparecía para traer cosas buenas a su día.

Definitivamente ese día había sido memorable para Takao, es decir, había visto una pelea de amantes a primera hora de la mañana y sobre todo, esa escena de celos por parte de Kasamatsu era completamente espléndida. Necesitaba la continuación y no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente ante su propia imaginación—. Definitivamente la próxima vez traeré palomitas —soltó apenas el contrario iba por el trapeador.

 

**Café Amargo**

El silencio natural de la cafetería era quebrantado por la fuerte voz de Takao que le contaba acerca de la pelea del otro día a su desinteresado novio que tenía toda la atención puesta en disfrutar del café que le había servido. Debido a esa imprevista visita Kasamatsu estaba a cargo tanto de la caja como de preparar las órdenes. Era un alivio que aparte de la pareja solamente estuviese la señora Tanaka, una de sus clientes regulares.

El humor de Kasamatsu no había hecho más que empeorar desde que el rubio había dejado de aparecer por allí. No entendía cómo podía estar tan molesto que a veces respirar le resultaba doloroso, y es que tenía tanta rabia acumulada que parecía haberse acumulado en su pecho para molestarlo con cada recuerdo. ¡Estúpido Kise! Ni siquiera dejando de ir le permitía tener una vida tranquila y en paz. Ese hombre se había convertido en una maldición para él.

—Es que ya ves, fue increíble ver aquello. Debiste estar aquí, Shin-chan~  era como ver un dorama en vivo y directo. Pero ya sabes ¡Cierta persona no se da cuenta de que está completamente enamorado! —alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que Kasamatsu lo escuchara y le pidiera silencio mientras se disculpaba con la señora Tanaka por el ruido. Era obvio por la risa de la abuelita, que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ni en tus sueños más locos —comentó casi en un gruñido Kasamatsu. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al estúpido de Takao pensar eso? Nunca le gustaría un hombre y menos uno que fuese basura como ese estúpido rubio. Lo odiaba, sin duda alguna.

—Hmph —fue todo lo respondió el de cabellos verdes mientras bebía un poco de café, disfrutando de la perfecta combinación entre los granos y el azúcar. En realidad no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al cuento de Takao, esas peleas no eran asunto suyo.

—Oh, espera aquí. Me están llamando —le dedicó un pequeño guiñó a su novio antes de ir a tomar asiento a unas cuantas mesas de allí junto a la adorable abuelita—. Dígame, señora Tanaka.

—Gracias por acercarte, querido Takao-kun. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el dulce Kasamatsu-kun? Normalmente es tan amable y alegre pero parece que ha estado un poco malhumorado —preguntó la anciana mujer con una sonrisa afable y sinceramente preocupada.

Inevitablemente una risa abandonó los labios de Takao por un momento—. No se preocupe, el jefe está pasando por momentos difíciles en su vida amorosa. No obstante, esperamos que todo se solucione pronto~

Ante la respuesta del joven azabache, la anciana mujer asintió, dejándole volver con el que parecía su amigo.

Kasamatsu por el contrario estaba completamente molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese chico decir tal estupidez? Odiaba a ese rubio desgraciado que no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en sus pensamientos... Como si su mente se hubiese ido a otro lugar, sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación para despejar esas estúpidas dudas.

Takao dirigió una mirada de reojo a Yukio, que ni siquiera le había gritado y se encontró con un rostro que parecía contrariado. Justamente lo que había planeado.

—Deberías dejar de meterte con Kasamatsu —comentó Midorima, elevando levemente la mirada hacia Takao. Como siempre éste estaba demasiado emocionado con los problemas ajenos. Y seguramente ya se estaba creyendo cupido.

—Tú tranquilo, Shin-chan~ yo me encargaré de todo —aseguró con una sonrisa totalmente confiada. Nada más voltear le resultaba gracioso, pues Kasamatsu parecía estar pensando sinceramente las cosas.

—Por favor ¿a quién le gustaría alguien tan bruto como él? Lo odio —sentenció Kasamatsu con el ceño fruncido. Ahora sí que estaba jodido, es decir, estaba susurrando en voz baja en una discusión consigo mismo. ¡Maldición! necesitaba una forma de aclarar sus dudas y la necesitaba ya.

 

 

**Cappuccino**

Esa noche Kise estaba llegando de un vuelo internacional, se había retrasado por un poco de turbulencia pero todo había salido bien al final. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con los pasajeros se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, que de casualidad estaba cerca de la cafetería a la que había decidido no volver después de aquella pelea con ese estúpido empleado.

Sin embargo, la culpa también había nacido cuando se calmó. Por supuesto que el contrario iba a reaccionar de esa forma ante su altanera actitud, pero simplemente su instinto lo había hecho responder de manera violenta al sentir que el de mirada gélida atentaba contra Kurokocchi. Suspiró levemente, sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que volver. Después de todo ese era su lugar favorito, aunque el café fuese malo.

Sus días habían vuelto a convertirse en una agotadora tortura, donde fingir encanto, simpatía y esa sonrisa que encantaba a todos a su alrededor era un peso demasiado grande. Estaba cansado, quería simplemente sentarse en su esquina, beberse el asqueroso café y quedarse observando la ventana como de costumbre. Extrañaba ese lugar en el que podía ser él mismo sin miedo a ser juzgado, pues nadie allí tenía alguna expectativa absurda sobre él.

Fue mientras se acercaba que notó que alguien estaba saliendo, sin embargo no fue hasta que esa persona se giró que notó de quién se trataba: Kasamatsu, el grosero empleado de la cafetería. Era obvio que no lo reconocería pues sin el uniforme de la tienda parecía una persona completamente diferente. ¿Qué diablos hacía tan tarde allí? Bueno no era de su incumbencia, pero era su oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas o intentarlo ¿no?

Suspiró con levedad antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetería, por la hora esa zona se encontraba completamente vacía así que no había riesgo de que alguien los viera. Tampoco es que tuviese ganas de pelear u otra cosa, pero nunca se sabía.

— ¡Hey! —fue todo lo que murmuró antes de ver esos orbes destellar a verlo, su cuerpo se puso rígido al sentir esa mirada sobre él; Kise debería haber sabido que aquello había sido una mala idea. Se detuvo a un par de metros, sin saber realmente si debía continuar acercándose o no.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro aquí?! —Yukio de inmediato se plantó al frente de ese maldito rubio que lo atormentaba a diario sin ni siquiera estar allí. La rabia inmediatamente se apoderó de él.

— ¡Trabajo en el aeropuerto por si no lo has notado! —el rubio de inmediato también se puso a la defensiva. ¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado para hablarle así? Su intención no había sido en ningún momento causar más problemas, sin embargo, ese chico de mirada gélida podía sacar lo peor de él.

— ¡Ja! Claro y de todas las salidas justamente tenías que usar esta ¿estás buscando pelea? ¡Después de todo, es tu culpa! —Kasamatsu dio un paso al frente, quedando tan cerca de Kise como para poder oler su perfume.

— ¡Esta es la salida que siempre uso! ¡¿Mía?! ¡Ja! ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Todo fue culpa tuya y de tu torpeza! —Kise ya estaba volviendo a molestarse en serio y definitivamente no había ido allí con esas intenciones.

— ¡Fue un maldito accidente! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?! ¡Los accidentes pasan! ¡¿Acaso hay algo de cerebro en esa cabeza tuya?! —la temperatura estaba subiendo y de alguna manera parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de control

— ¡Tengo más cerebro que tú, obviamente! ¡Además de estúpido eres inútil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre trabajar en una cafetería cuando tu café sabe a mierda?! —Kise tampoco estaba pensando con claridad, simplemente estaba diciendo lo primero que pasaba por su mente.

Incluso aunque estuviese haciendo cafés malos para el rubio con toda la intención, aquel insulto golpeó directamente su orgullo. Haciendo que la rabia posesionara completamente su mente, tomó al rubio del cuello de la camisa para zarandearlo—. ¡Maldito bruto! ¡Eres un pobre miserable! ¡No sé cómo mierda no puedo sacarte de mí…! —no fue capaz de terminar la frase. En un impulso provocado por rabia, frustración, confusión, dolor, entre muchas otras emociones… Lo besó… Fue un beso golpeado, tosco y para nada cariñoso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de la forma en la que su corazón se había vuelto loco, empujó a Kise con fuerza. Y dedicándole una mirada de completa frustración se lanzó a la fuga, dejando allí al perplejo rubio.

A Ryouta no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar cuando fue prácticamente “golpeado” en los labios. Estaba completamente confundido y lo peor era el latido acelerado de su corazón. ¿Qué clase de broma ridícula era esa?

 

 

 

 

 

**Café Frío**

 Ryouta Kise se encontraba caminando hacia la cafetería, era temprano pero estaba seguro de que ya el chico de orbes azules estaría allí. Necesitaba verlo, más que una necesidad era un instinto, después de todo se le había confesado y huido. Aunque claro, era estúpido creer que alguien como él se vería envuelto en una situación homosexual ¿o tal vez no? No lo sabía, pero iba a confirmar la razón del fuerte latido de su corazón durante el “choque” la pasada noche.

Fue mientras se asomaba por el cristal que vio una silueta muy familiar acomodando algunos ingredientes en la estantería. Sin embargo no fue hasta que algunas cosas se vinieron abajo y el de cabellos azabaches cayó al suelo, que por fin se dignó a entrar, apresurándose a revisar si se encontraba bien. Lo que encontró fue un hombre joven con el ceño fruncido y cubierto de harina, inevitablemente soltó una risa.

—Déjame ayudarte —estiró la mano para intentar sacudirlo, pero inmediatamente recibió un manotazo por parte de Kasamatsu.

— ¡No me toques! No necesito tu ayuda. Es más ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Largo —Yukio se puso a la defensiva. No necesitaba ayuda de ese estúpido rubio, no quería verlo y tener que cruzar miradas con él. Le dolía el pecho y le molestaba, por eso, aun teniendo sentimientos fuertes por Kise, no los aceptaría. Era un patán.

—Hmph —fue todo lo que Kise murmuró mientras se agachaba y empezaba a recoger las cosas poco a poco, apilándolas cerca. ¿Qué pasaba con la asquerosa actitud de ese chico? Se le había confesado ¿verdad? Claro que sí, no había duda pero allí estaba rechazándolo como siempre, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

— ¡Ya te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda! —nuevamente fue ignorado… Kasamatsu soltó un gruñido mientras fijaba su penetrante mirada en ese chico. Solamente se lo estaba poniendo más difícil.

Sintió la mirada ajena y levantó levemente la mirada, notando que al cruzarlas, el contrario se sonrojó frunciendo aún más el ceño. No estaba seguro de sí estaba alucinando, pero le pareció sumamente tierno. Fue entonces que le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquier chica—. Sólo cállate y déjame hacerlo.

—Hmph, estúpido cerebro de pollo —murmuró Yukio con cierto tono de desprecio mientras se ponía de pie para poner algunas de las cosas sobre la barra de cristal. Por unos momentos le dio la espalda a Kise, aunque por mucho que intentaba ignorarlo era consciente de su presencia y eso se denotaba en el tono rojizo en sus orejas.

El rubio no podía estar más confundido, definitivamente no entendía qué demonios pensaba ese chico de mirada hermosamente gélida. Debería dejarse ayudar y ser lindo, oh, no era una chica. Pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Era un hombre! No obstante, le había parecido lindo e incluso había sentido el “tum tum” de su corazón al verlo avergonzado. El moreno era excesivamente orgulloso y no le dejaba ver más allá de aquella pared de hierro que había puesto entre ellos. ¿Acaso en realidad no le gustaba? ¡Imposible! Él mismo le había declarado su amor entre líneas reafirmándolo con ese beso... ese beso que le dejó sumido en tantos pensamientos que ya no sabía que rumbo tomarían. ¿Pero a Kise le gustaba  otro chico? A él le gustaban las chicas, y le gustaban de tal forma que la cantidad de las que habían pasado por su cama solo podrían compararse al número de estrellas en el cielo; pero la actitud de ese hombre frente a él pedía a gritos ser dominado y nada mas eso lo ponía fuera de sí, más que poseer a cualquier chica sentía que quería poseer cada parte de ese chico. Como si se tratase de un felino se levantó en silencio y tomó  de los brazos al contrario, provocando que el Kasamatsu quedara frente a frente con él.

Sentir aquella intensa mirada dorada sobre la suya, lo hizo sentirse atontado… En esa ocasión Kise no lo estaba mirando con nada más que un cálido sentimiento, aquello no era bueno. Si lo trataba con amabilidad definitivamente no podría renunciar a los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él. Para Kasamatsu aquello se estaba volviendo realmente difícil.

Al parecer el de orbes azules grisáceos estaba dudando y por ello tampoco se podía mover. Sin embargo, verlo allí tan vulnerable y a su alcance lo hizo moverse… Con suavidad juntó sus labios con los ajenos y por un momento casi pierde la razón, maldición si no se sentía bien besarlo. Aquel beso que carecía de deseo o lujuria, estaba provocando estragos en su corazón. Su interior se bañaba de una sensación agradable, desconocida  para alguien como él que simplemente se dedicaba a juguetear con las mujeres que se atravesaban en su camino.

Kasamatsu había cerrado los ojos por inercia, aceptando ese beso como si fuese algo inevitable… Y ¡por dios! Nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso y cálido… Pero ¡Maldición! Era un hombre, así que no importaba lo bien que se estuviese sintiendo aquello, debía detenerlo. Por ello, lo empujó, deshaciendo por fin la cercanía del rubio—. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de mí! —evidentemente iba a reaccionar con violencia ante ese contacto que le causaba demasiadas emociones.

Poco le importaba a Ryouta que el contrario peleara, tenía más fuerza y por ello simplemente lo sujetó con mayor fuerza de los brazos, haciendo que la espalda del moreno estuviese contra el cristal—. ¡No me da la gana! ¡Se supone que te gusto! ¡Así que actúa como tal!

— ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡No voy a aceptar nunca que me guste alguien como tú! —fueron las palabras que abandonaron los malhablados labios de Kasamatsu.

Kise ni siquiera dudó en volver a besarlo, inducido por el cosquilleo que los labios ajenos habían dejado sobre los suyos. Fue un beso profundo, húmedo, donde sus labios forzaban los ajenos a moverse e inevitablemente a abrirse para dar paso a su traviesa lengua. Su mente empezaba a nublarse de deseo, de la necesidad de romper la barrera que Kasamatsu estaba decidido a mantener entre ellos. Él lo quería, lo quería en exceso.

Ahora el que había sido callado era él, y no de una forma en la que pudiese escapar. Los labios del rubio le sabían al manjar más dulce y por un momento no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar, incitado por los latidos de su corazón y los del contrario. A esa corta distancia en la que sus pechos estaban recargados uno contra el otro podía sentirlos claramente, ambos agitados, incontrolables… Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que le faltaba oxígeno. Empezó a sentirse mareado y  empezó a forcejear de nuevo.

Sin duda alguna Ryouta lo estaba disfrutando, estaba dejándose llevar y aquello se sentía bien, tal vez demasiado bien ¿así se sentía besar a la persona que se quería? No estaba seguro pero si la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, quería seguir besando a Kasamatsu para siempre. Anhelaba esa calidez, esa intimidad y sobre todo la sensación de estar “flotando”. Fue durante su fantasía que fue separado nuevamente de un empujón y tuvo que jadear. Había perdido la cuenta de  cuánto llevaban besándose. No obstante, incluso mareado de excitación no iba a perder contra ese adorable rostro sonrojado y jadeante. Tomó nuevamente al moreno de los brazos y lo obligó a voltearse, abrazándolo desde atrás—. Tsk —chasqueó la lengua con fuerza mientras bajaba su mano descaradamente por las caderas del contrario hasta posarse sobre la hombría ajena, cubierta por supuesto del pantalón.  

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡No me toques! —seguramente todo su rostro en esos momentos estaba sonrojado, podía sentir claramente el calor concentrarse allí y en su entrepierna. Seguía ligeramente mareado por aquel intenso beso, por lo que defenderse resultaría inútil.

—Cállate —le gruñó Kise casi por puro instinto, se estaba moviendo por puro deseo, por necesidad… Quería ver a ese chico rebelde diciendo que lo amaba, eso era todo. Además que verlo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido le hacía querer molestarlo más y más. Y eso hacía, acariciándolo descaradamente sobre la ropa y mordiendo con levedad su oreja.

— ¡Hmph! —ahogó el vergonzoso sonido que amenazaba con abandonar sus labios y como pudo se echó hacia atrás, logrando por fin voltearse… Empujó a Kise, fijando de inmediatamente su mirada en la ajena.

Definitivamente se había confiado en que Kasamatsu no seguiría peleando, y no estaba preparado para aquel empujón. No obstante, estaba preparado para volver a atacarlo hasta que vio esos orbes azules grisáceos temblando y cristalinos. ¿Qué diablos había intentado hacerle a ese chico? Tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de que él también había reaccionado mientras tocaba a un hombre… ¿Y es que… cómo negarlo? Si el jadeo presuroso del otro lo tenía seducido, si el cuerpo tembloroso del moreno le parecía por sí mismo una invitación a olvidar todos sus sentidos y a pensar solo en él; pero no era solo eso lo que más lo enloquecía, sino ese órgano de Yukio que desbocada y traicioneramente latía tan fuerte que le llamaba a conquistarlo completamente: su corazón. Para eso necesitaba destruir la muralla. Iba a destruirla, demolería ese estúpido muro y haría que ese chico aceptara sus sentimientos y por consecuencia lo aceptara  a él. Definitivamente eso no cambiaba el hecho de que pensara que las chicas eran hermosas, tampoco la cantidad de éstas que se habían revuelto entre las cobijas de su cama. Quería todo lo que Kasamatsu tuviese para darle, incluyendo su corazón… y para eso debía someterlo, hacer caer esa máscara de falsa arrogancia que había creado.

 

Takao como siempre llegaba tarde y fue mientras iba por el pasillo que vio a Kise correr en dirección contraria, iba a saludarlo pero al notar que su rostro parecía sonrojado y exaltado prefirió dejarlo. Apresuró el paso hacia la tienda y no fue hasta que entró, que notó el rostro de Kasamatsu—. Vaya, vaya, parece que estuvieron usando la cafetería para algo sucio, deberían contenerse un poco~

—Cállate, Takao —fue todo lo que murmuró el jadeante Kasamatsu. Maldición, simplemente habían sido un par de toques, pero él ya estaba caliente y con el estómago lleno de mariposas. ¡El amor era una mierda!

Por un momento la mirada de Takao se afiló y simplemente soltó un suspiro—. Los inexpertos son tan molestos~ Ustedes dos necesitan una dosis urgente de sinceridad si quieren que todo funcione —aseguró el “cupido” con una sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

—Voy atrás, dame un respiro, maldición —casi rogó el agotado Kasamatsu, era demasiada presión para su mente.

 

**Café Dulce**

El rubio estaba en una de las entradas secundarias del aeropuerto, casi nadie utilizaba esas vías de acceso por lo que podría esperar al moreno sin ningún problema. Desde su encuentro anterior había decidido ir con todo por el corazón de Kasamatsu, obviamente como en toda apuesta había riesgos pero no perdería porque ese serio hombre le correspondía, solamente necesitaba derretir la coraza autoimpuesta que lucía.

Apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta con un bolso de compras, se acercó a él con una sonrisa—. Buenos días, Yuki-chan~ déjame y te ayudo con eso~

 — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?! ¡No me llames así! —gruñó el molestó moreno mientras volvía a fijar sus ojos grisáceos en los dorados ajenos, obviamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh! Pues lo he leído en tu identificación de la cafetería, por cierto, mi nombre es Ryouta Kise, un placer~ —murmuró de forma alegre, sin despegar su intensa mirada de la ajena—. Así que no te molestes conmigo Yuki-chan~ 

— ¡A nadie le importa tu estúpido nombre! —se quejó Yukio mientras fruncía un poco más el ceño y desviaba la miraba. En realidad puede que estuviese un poco feliz de escuchar el nombre ajeno de los propios labios del rubio. Hmph, pero no lo demostraría. Frotó el tabique de su nariz con suavidad, sintiéndose agobiado—Cállate es molesto tener que escucharte tan temprano y ¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Oh, Yuki-chan no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, sólo déjame ayudarte —con calma tomó las bolsas que éste cargaba, empezando a caminar frente a él mientras lo observaba de reojo. Estaba seguro de haber visto por unos momentos un lindo sonrojo y eso le provocó una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz.

— ¡No me llames por ese nombre absurdo! ¿Quién te crees? —le recriminó Kasamatsu mientras caminaba a su lado. Incluso diciéndole que le molestaba, se sentía agradecido de que lo hubiese esperado para ayudarlo… Hacía que sintiera alegría por ello, aunque definitivamente no le agrandaría el ego a Ryouta.

—La persona que te gusta ¿eso no es suficiente? —comentó Kise con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hmph —Yukio desvió la mirada al frente, ignorando por completo al rubio aunque seguramente éste notaría el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus orejas.

—Entonces~ Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Yuki-chan~—Kise estaba realmente interesado en conocer los gustos del moreno, de esa manera sería mucho más fácil para él lograr obtener lo que tanto buscaba. Después de todo, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada con Kasamatsu a menos que utilizara todos sus encantos, después de todo así eran los tsunderes ¿no?  

—Silencio, déjame disfrutar de mi maldita mañana como todos los días —como de costumbre abrió la puerta de la cafetería y cambió el letrero de cerrado a abierto para simplemente introducirse al sitio—. Puedes dejar eso en la barra y  supongo que un Cappuccino ¿no? —

—No, hoy no puedo quedarme contigo —murmuró el rubio mientras con calma dejaba las bolsas en la barra y después de un rápido movimiento de mano acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Solo vete ya —gruñó el moreno detrás de la barra y apenas el contrario salió, una leve sonrisa surcó los labios.

 

 

Durante el transcurso del mes esa escena fue como el pan con leche para Kasamatsu, todos los días se repetía la misma escena durante las mañanas y en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido a sí mismo sonriendo estúpidamente por alguna ocurrencia del rubio. Sinceramente aunque fuese una total molestia, estaba disfrutando el hecho de verlo por allí, aunque obviamente no fuese tan seguido por la naturaleza del trabajo de Kise. Además, agregando el hecho de que en realidad no había vuelto a entrar por  estar muy ocupado. ¿Cómo decirlo? De alguna manera era decepcionante y hasta un poco solitario.

Ese día estaba concentrado en su rutina, preparando café mientras Takao se centraba en jugar algún tipo de juego en su celular. Ni siquiera se molestaba en decirle algo, no había muchos clientes a parte de sus tres clientes habituales, todos opacados por la edad.

Kise por fin había conseguido un rato libre para pasar por el café, y esta vez iba con todas las ganas de sentarse a relajarse. Por eso apenas entró murmuró un cordial: “Buenos días” que fue respondido por todos pues hasta Kasamatsu le había respondido entre dientes—. Un cappuccino, por favor —pidió a la vez que se encaminaba a su puesto fijo en la esquina. Inevitablemente era consciente de las miradas fugaces que le dedicaba el moreno con esos hermosos orbes de un azul grisáceo. Él también se las lanzaba de vez en cuando, era natural que lo hiciera… por lo menos ahora  que era consciente de que lo que sentía era amor.

Dirigió sus orbes hacia el contrario, en esa ocasión algo era diferente. Los movimientos al hacer el café del contrario eran certeros, rápidos y de alguna manera le resultaban elegantes… Ah, definitivamente no era igual que siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba había visto esa escena muchas veces antes, pero siempre que Kasamatsu hacía su café se quedaba durante algunos momentos pensando… Algo allí era bastante sospechoso en realidad. Sin entender la razón una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y antes de que el contrario notara que lo observaba, volvió la mirada a la mesa, un tanto divertido.

Apenas el café estuvo listo, Kasamatsu lo arregló sobre la bandeja antes de encaminarse hasta la esquina donde el rubio esperaba. Con calma lo dejó encima y se volteó para retirarse. Le cerraría la boca de la mejor manera posible al estúpido ese, demostrándole que su café no era mierda.

Kise tomó la taza y con suavidad sopló el contenido. Al dar el primer sorbo, inevitablemente sonrió. Estaba realmente bueno, ni dulce, ni salado, tampoco insípido. Estaba perfecto, claro… Allí estaba la diferencia—. Tú café está delicioso el día de hoy —dijo el rubio con un tono irónico.

Takao se había quedado en silencio hasta ese momento, pero apenas escuchó aquel comentario una risa un tanto alta escapó de sus labios, ganándose la mirada de odio pura de Kasamatsu. Cosa que obviamente no le importaba.

—Hmph, a nadie le importa tu opinión —murmuró mientras volvía a su puesto en la barra, aprovechando que el rubio no podía verlo, sonrió. Estaba feliz por ese estúpido alago hacia su café y es que se trataba de una victoria, pues le había hecho tragarse sus palabras. Su café no era mierda,  mierda era él.

—Vaya sonrisa más repugnante jefe —murmuró Takao, recibiendo un inesperado golpe con el periódico en la cabeza ¿de dónde diablos lo había sacado? —. ¡Ouch! ¡No dije nada!

Ryouta soltó una suave risa antes de relajar su rostro y volvió a centrarse en el café. Esta vez tanto el ambiente como el café eran perfectos—. Por cierto, Yuki-chan~ Deberías salir conmigo —sus dorados ojos se encontraron de inmediato con esa mirada gélida y no pudo evitar creer que en verdad eran hermosos.

— ¡¿Qué cómo se te ocurre?! Ni en tus sueños, estúpido —Yukio se volteó de inmediato hacia la dirección del rubio, era una suerte que los otros clientes estuviesen sentados lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, su corazón se había emocionado, estúpido que no sabía guardar las apariencias.

Takao por su parte se cubrió los labios para no dejar escapar la ruidosa risa que estuvo a punto de salir. Es que por dios, ¡Kise realmente quería matar a Kasamatsu de un infarto!

—Oh… Así que las cosas son así —Kise sonrió—. ¡¿Yuki-chan, saldrías conmigo?!

La risa de los adultos mayores fue lo primero que escuchó e inmediatamente todo su rostro se tornó de un intenso color carmín. ¡Qué vergüenza! —. ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso aquí?! ¡Termina tu café y vete! —como alma llevada por el diablo se dirigió con furia al almacén, fuera de la vista de todos. Puso la diestra en su pecho, frustrado con los latidos que parecían querer abandonar su pecho.

Takao soltó una risa sonora ante eso, era frecuente que el rubio sacara de quicio a Kasamatsu. Por favor, con esa estrategia que tenía Kise, nunca iba a lograr nada. Por eso, sintiendo pena por él se levantó para acercarse a la mesa—. Tienes que cambiar de táctica ¡Te falta algo de romanticismo en esa agresividad tuya! Pero voy a darte un consejo ya que eres demasiado patético como para seguir soportándote —anunció Kuzanari con una leve sonrisa.

—Y si eres tan listo ¿qué crees que debería hacer? —el rubio estaba a mitad de camino de sentirse patético.

—Bueno, la comida favorita del jefe es Nikujaga~ Tú verás cómo utilizas la información que te estoy dando —soltó una suave risa mientras observaba al rubio algo confundido, supuso debido a la razón del apodo que le tenía a Kasamatsu—. ¿No es obvio? Es porque es el dueño del café.

— ¡¿Qué?! No sabía nada de eso —comentó Kise, realmente nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Sin embargo, suspiró suavemente y después de dedicarle una leve sonrisa al contrario—. Gracias.

—De nada~ acuérdate de mí cuando estén saliendo se aceptan pagos en todo tipo de regalos —se burló Takao mientras se devolvía a su puesto fijo en la caja. Era el mejor cupido del mundo ¿a qué si?

 

 

Apenas Kise abandonó la cafetería el día de Kasamatsu transcurrió con normalidad, Takao no se callaba parloteando acerca de lo bueno que era como cupido o algo así. Ciertamente que agradeció cuando por fin fue hora cerrar y pudo cambiarse. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija al frente.

Llevaba en esa ocasión una gabardina de color marrón oscuro, unos pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos y debajo de su prenda superior lucía un suéter de color negro que cubría una camisa blanca cuello “v”.

Fue mientras salía que su mirada se encontró con algo estúpidamente llamativo: un automóvil deportivo de color amarillo y descapotable. Por alguna razón era obvio a quién le pertenecía pero no fue consciente de la posición del rubio hasta que se movió casi frente a él; provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve sonrojo. Esa noche el rubio se veía estúpidamente brillante y no era el único que lo notaba, pues las chicas que pasaban por allí ni siquiera hacían el intento de disimular las miradas hacia Kise—. Tsk —chasqueó la lengua antes de girar hacia la calle y empezar a caminar. Lo ignoraría.

Apenas Kise vio al moreno salir se dispuso a saludarlo, pero éste lo ignoró y empezó a alejarse. Rápidamente se apresuró a correr tras él y lo tomó del brazo para hacer que volteara—. ¡Espera Yuki-chan!

— ¡Que no me llames así! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! —gruñó Kasamatsu. Ahora que podía verlo más de cerca, era estúpido lo bien que se veía con esa larga gabardina negra y esa camisa cuello en u de color blanco. Había detallado incluso los botines que iban a juego con la gabardina y el pantalón negro. Le molestaba, todo le molestaba, incluso el brillo cegador de esos orbes dorados bañados con la luz de luna. Hmph.

— ¿De qué hablas? Me dijiste que no te lo pidiera más dentro de la cafetería, sal conmigo~ —anunció el rubio con una galante sonrisa, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a seducir e incluso sin intentarlo tenía muy buenos resultados.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido?! —gruñó el moreno mientras se soltaba del agarre y le planteaba la cara al rubio. Definitivamente no iba a dejarse llevar por el latido intranquilo de su corazón o los nervios que le causaba el pensar que estarían en una cita solamente ellos dos, porque obviamente lo estaba invitando a una cita.

— ¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás! —ante la nueva negativa, Kise sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Fuera de mi camino, estúpido! —se volteó para poder irse a casa, pero su mano fue sujetada con firmeza por la ajena, provocando que tuviese que voltearse. Hasta ese momento la sonrisa del rubio había sido constante, pero ya no estaba allí e incluso podría decir que sus orbes estaban de alguna manera cristalizados…

—Por favor, Yuki-chan… Tengo una reservación en el mejor restaurante de carne de la ciudad. Ya no sé qué debo hacer para gustarte, te he dado cada parte de mí, incluso mis lados más vergonzosos ¿qué más debería entregarte para que salgas conmigo? —estaba al punto de casi rendirse, pero simplemente no quería dejarlo todo hasta allí, debía hacer un último esfuerzo por convencerlo. Por eso lo miraba a la cara, directamente a los ojos en busca de una respuesta positiva.

Yukio casi tuvo que voltearse para no demostrar lo nervioso, ansioso y emocionado que aquello lo ponía… Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía escuchar su propia respiración. Sintió las manos sudorosas e inmediatamente se soltó del agarre del contrario, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Incluso en el frío invierno de Japón podía sentir calidez. Desvió la mirada, huyendo de la intensa dorada y simplemente vociferó—. Bueno, ya que es carne.

— ¡Yey! ¡Perfecto! Entonces ven —le fue imposible no dirigir sus ojos hacia el rostro ajeno, disfrutando de aquel tenue sonrojo y el nerviosismo reflejado en los cristalinos orbes azules del contrario, de verdad que eran preciosos. Yukio no lo sabía pero esa reacción lo hacía sentir pleno, lleno de ese sentimiento de calidez que desconocía anteriormente y al cual ahora podía llamar cariño. Sin contener la emoción fue directamente por la mano del chico de orbes grisáceos y con calma lo invitó a internarse en su auto. Tenía todo planeado para hacer la cita perfecta, nada podría arruinar lo que tenía planeado para por fin tener el corazón de Kasamatsu. Definitivamente después de ese día, ese gruñón sería su novio.

 

Kise estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que nunca creyó que al llegar al restaurante, le avisarían que tuvieron un error en su reservación y no quedaban puestos. Casi pierde la calma, pero prefirió no hacer un escándalo ya que estaba en compañía del moreno. Sin embargo, se aseguraría de no recomendar nunca más ese lugar.

Seguidamente consiguió convencer a Kasamatsu de que lo acompañara a cenar en otro lugar, pero para su mala suerte todos los restaurantes que conocía estaban copados. Maldijo varias veces antes de terminar comiendo en un puesto de ramen callejero recomendado por el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo.

Kasamatsu había estado conteniendo las ganas de burlarse del contrario mientras los hechos desafortunados ocurrían uno tras otro y no podía más que creer que era divertido ver al rubio conocer la decepción en repetidas ocasiones. Por eso le había terminado por decir que cualquier sitio estaba bien.

 

Para poner la fresa al pastel mientras Kise  le robaba un poco de comida a Kasamatsu directamente de sus palillos, se había manchado la camisa blanca. Era patético, quería mostrarle a Yukio lo genial que era pero lo único que había logrado era demostrarle que su lado patético era enorme. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver cómo el moreno se hacía hacia atrás para soltar una risa sincera, una que nunca había visto y que llenaba su corazón de calidez. Estúpidamente se quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Realmente eres torpe! ¡De verdad no puedo creer que te hayas manchado! ¿Por qué no te sale nada bien? Jajajaja —era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien más lo viera reír, era una risa natural, sincera. De verdad estaba disfrutando de esa cita, incluso la manera en la que el rubio se decepcionaba más y más con cada situación que pasaban. Había visto un lado lindo de esa persona, así que ya no podía llamarlo patán.

—No me importaría volver a hacerlo si puedo verte reír de esa manera de nuevo —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa leve, que seguramente hubiese robado el corazón de todas las azafatas de su vuelo con facilidad. Era evidente que estaba irradiando encanto hacia Yukio, pues éste de inmediato se sonrojó, rodando la mirada.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó el de cabellos azabaches mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado, era realmente frustrante para él que sus sentimientos por el rubio estuviesen volviéndose cada vez más profundos—. Deja de jugar conmigo, eres un pobre desgraciado, seguramente el chico del otro día está contigo —aquello era más un reclamo infantil que un verdadero consejo.

Apenas escuchó aquello frunció levemente el ceño—. Kurokocchi no tiene nada que ver con eso, no lo metas.

— ¡Y ahí vas! Solo lo mencioné y ya pierdes la calma ¡bastardo! —Kasamatsu se levantó, prefería irse antes que dejar que esos incoherentes celos le robaran la razón. Es que si se sentaba a analizarlo era estúpido sentir celos, pero recordaba la manera en la que el rubio le movía la cola a ese chico que nada parecía tener de especial… Le hervía la sangre.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa?  ¡Hace cinco segundos estabas riendo! —Kise lo imitó, levantándose de su asiento y sujetando firmemente esa mano que tantas veces lo había rechazado.  Si lo dejaba ir era como tirar sus propios sentimientos a la basura—. ¡Es un viejo amigo y nada más!

— ¡Pero ese día le movías la cola como un perro! —listo, prácticamente ahora estaba dejando en claro que estaba celoso. ¡Qué vergüenza! Yukio frunció aún más el ceño e intentó forcejear con el rubio, siendo estúpido nada más intentarlo.

—Así que se trata de eso —la sonrisa de su rostro ahora se había borrado y tenía el ceño muy levemente fruncido en esos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? —. ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Detrás de quién he estado los últimos meses arrastrándome para que si quiera me mire?! —y es que estaba frustrado, no sabía cómo hacerle entender al cabeza dura de Kasamatsu lo grande que eran sus sentimientos por él.

En ese momento sintió que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho debido a los fuertes latidos que daba. Era verdad, en ese momento fue consciente de  lo mucho que el rubio se había estado comportando como un perro y moviéndole la cola. De verdad, que era una persona tozuda. Avergonzado como estaba, volteó la mirada, evitando los orbes dorados que parecían querer ver dentro de su corazón—. Hmph… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Un suspiro de frustración abandonó sus labios antes de recuperar su sonrisa y jalar del brazo a Kasamatsu—. En tus sueños, esta cita no ha terminado.

 

Kise no dudó en meter al moreno  dentro del auto, y lo rodeó para meterse al asiento del piloto y acomodarse allí. Encendió el motor y empezó a conducir.

En el camino sus manos temblaban levemente y sus hombros se habían tensado debido al nerviosismo. Ahora Yukio estaba molesto y él demasiado nervioso cómo para mencionarle algo o intentar sacarle conversación en esos momentos donde el aire parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo debido a la tensión. No obstante no quería arruinarlo más, no quería perder la poca oportunidad que tenía con el contrario.

Kasamatsu no podía evitar echarle algunas miradas de reojo al rubio que parecía algo inquieto mientras conducía. Decidió ignorarlo tanto a él como a su molesto corazón que no terminaba por calmarse ¡Maldición! ¡Enamorarse era como una patada en las bolas!

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a Ryouta y por fin cuando llegaron al muelle, estacionó para suspirar. Abandonó el auto para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta al contrario. Estaba nervioso y por ello su expresión mostraba completa seriedad… Juraba que mientras le abría la puerta a Yukio sus dedos se negaban a dejar de temblar, era patético.

Kasamatsu estaba extrañado, aquel viaje tan silencioso y ahora el rostro de Kise que parecía estar conteniendo un montón de emociones. No dijo nada y se dispuso a seguirlo en el camino por el muelle.

—La noche está preciosa ¿no? —comentó, después de haber buscado en su repertorio la mejor frase barata para poder cambiar el tema y aligerar el ambiente… Sin embargo, ya no podía contenerse. Al escuchar un “Sí, tienes razón” sencillamente tomó fuerza desde algún lugar del universo, volteándose para enfrentar esos intensos orbes grisáceos—. Entonces… ¡¿Saldrías conmigo, Yuki-chan?!

Ante aquella inesperada confesión… Kasamatsu sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos momentos antes de volver a latir con una fuerza incontrolable. Estaba feliz, estaba tan feliz… pero su ego era demasiado grande como para simplemente aceptar aquello por las buenas. Fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro de Kise, esos cabellos rubios mecidos por la suave brisa invernal y estaba casi seguro de que era por el frío pero el rostro del contrario parecía teñido por un leve sonrojo. Respiró profundamente, controlándose—. ¿Por qué debería?

Aquellas palabras habían sido como un balde de agua fría que había terminado por despertar a la bestia dormida que cargaba con esas palabras nunca dichas. Y necesitaba liberar todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado cargando como si fuesen una pesada cruz de hierro ardiente que hizo derramar el vaso—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a decir eso?! ¡He soportado cada desplante y maltrato de tu parte! ¡¿Sabes todos los horribles cafés que he tenido que tomarme?! ¡Sacando tiempo incluso del que no tengo para acompañarte!  ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡¿Qué más necesito darte para que entiendas mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me molesta la manera en la sonríes cuando hablas con la anciana del café?! ¡O cuando me ignoras para luego lanzarme miradas de reojo desde detrás de la barra! ¡La manera en la que tus manos se mueven al seleccionar los granos!  ¡Sobre todo la manera en la que tus ojos parecen brillar cuando me miras! ¡¿Sabes lo molesto que es que me des esperanzas con nada más una mirada?! ¡¿Sabes lo horrible que fue darme cuenta de que no podía olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de tu expresión o tus movimientos mientras hacías el café?! ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo entiendes?!

Kasamatsu se había quedado completamente frío, ver a Kise en ese estado le recordó que ese chico de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados que se sentaba en una esquina a ser iluminado por las tenues luces del sol como si fuesen sus protectoras también era un humano lleno de inseguridad. No obstante, no supo el momento en que su mente se contagió de la excitación del momento y su mente borró cualquier pensamiento ilógico—. ¡Tú eres el estúpido! ¡Y yo debería estar molesto! ¡¿Sabes por qué mi café era malo?! ¡Porque intentaba que te fueras! ¡Que nunca volvieras a mi cafetería! ¡Pero siempre volvías! ¡Tú con tu maldito rostro perfecto iluminado por las luces! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para perturbar mi tranquilidad?! ¡Y luego tú me hiciste sentir un montón de cosas raras! ¡Incluso cometí ese estúpido error en el trabajo porque me hiciste perder la calma! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Luego quería olvidarte y empezaste a acosarme! ¡Bastardo! ¡Y ahora vienes y me molestas como si no fuese obvio que yo tampoco he apartado la mirada de ti! ¡¿Además que pregunta estúpida es esa?! ¡Ya te había dicho que saldría contigo!

Aquello era sin duda una invitación… Extrañamente se sentía completamente liberado y podía decir lo mismo de Kasamatsu que jadeaba levemente y mantenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado por supuesto de su inigualable ceño fruncido. Soltó una suave risa antes de dar pasos largos hasta el chico de esa hermosa y gélida mirada. Lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso… Ese beso le sabía tan dulce como ningún otro y es que nunca en su vida pensó poder abrazar con un sentimiento tan sincero como ese a alguien.

Al contrario de las veces pasadas no hizo ningún intento por escaparse, su mente estaba agotada y simplemente necesitaba saber que todo estaba claro entre ellos. Por eso no le importó dejar que aquel chico de ojos dorados lo besara… Tomaría todo lo que le ofrecía y le daría algo a cambio, se suponía que así funcionaban las cosas.

Kise estaba completamente perdido en aquel beso cariñoso, tanto que seguramente apenas se separarán terminaría por sonreír como el idiota enamorado que era. Fue justamente en ese momento que creyó que todo había valido la pena para ambos, estaban al lado de la persona correcta. Pues desde su sitio podía ver claramente el sonrojó extendido en las mejillas de Kasamatsu que había desviado la mirada apenas sus labios se habían separado… _< <Definitivamente no me importaría pasar el resto de mis días disfrutando de la compañía del gruñón de Yuki-chan… **Aunque el café sea malo** >>_

_Summary:_

_El primer café le supo insípido._

_El segundo café le supo a indiferencia._

_El tercer café estaba pasado de azúcar._

_El cuarto café tenía el sabor fuerte y amargo del desprecio._

_Cada uno de ellos tenía ese sabor único y especial que lo hacía volver frecuentemente a ese lugar para encontrarse con esa persona, **aunque fuera malo**. _

 

 

 

 

**Café Extra**

 

Las cosas en la cafetería se habían animado desde que Kasamatsu había empezado a salir con Ryouta un tiempo antes. Ahora tenía mucho material para divertirse sin tener que moverse de su sitio. Definitivamente el destino estaba del lado de Takao mientras observaba al rubio en su esquina discutir algo con Yukio—. ¡Pero bésalo! —vociferó con una sonrisa divertida, no sería regañado, no había más clientes que Kise en esa ocasión.

— ¡Tú también guarda silencio, Takao! —gruñó Yukio para luego dirigir su mirada azulada hacia el rubio que simplemente lo veía con esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo—. En cuanto a ti… ¡No voy a ir nunca más a tu casa! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

—Estás exagerando, fue divertido —comentó el rubio con una pícara sonrisa, provocando que el contrario se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. Allí estaba esa expresión de frustración que Yuki-chan solo le mostraba a él, era tan malditamente adorable que le daban ganas de devorarlo allí mismo… Carraspeó, alejando esos pensamientos y simplemente bebió un poco de café. Estaba bueno.

—Y… ¿Entonces? Deberían darle las gracias apropiadamente a este excelente cupido que sintió lástima e intercedió por ustedes —una sonora risa abandonó sus labios. No le gustaba perderse ni siquiera un momento de aquella telenovela que tanto le gustaba, y agradeció que la “furia” de Kasamatsu no se volteara hacia él.

— ¡Hmph! —murmuró con molestia el moreno antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa acompañada del ceño fruncido a ese molesto rubio—. Sólo apresúrate y vete a trabajar —le recriminó recibiendo de inmediato un: “hoy no salgo a primera hora”, haciéndolo gruñir con suavidad.

Mientras Ryouta observaba al contrario alejarse hacia la barra, sonrió levemente. Seguramente Takao no había visto el periódico enrollado y cuidadosamente guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón ajeno. Aquello lo hacía buscar en su memoria la primera vez que había ido a esa cafetería, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero podía asegurar que revivía ese recuerdo con una sonrisa real y sincera.

**—Me da un cappuccino, por favor —pidió el rubio sin mucho interés mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa más apartada y solitaria del lugar: ubicada en la esquina.**

**—Hmph —Por alguna razón desde que ese chico de cabellos rubios había cruzado la puerta algo le había molestado, era seguramente esa aura estúpida a popularidad que emitía lo que lo sacaba de quicio. Quería echarlo de inmediato, pero no podía sin una verdadera razón. ¡Ah! La iluminación llegó a él en forma del envase de sal a su derecha, una sonrisa amplia y ladina apareció en sus labios.**

**Takao había estado distraído en un nuevo juego de celular que había descargado, sin embargo, una situación fuera de lo común lo hizo levantar la mirada. Inevitablemente su perspicaz ojo podía notar algo divertido con sólo haberlo reflejado—. Vaya jefe, no pensé que fueras de los que cree en el amor a primera vista.**

**— ¡Shh! Voy a golpearte con el periódico a menos que  te comportes como se debe —normalmente no tardaría más que un par de minutos preparando el café, pero debía dejarlo realmente malo para hacer que ese sujeto nunca más volviera.**

**Ryouta observó por el vidrió hacia afuera, nunca en lo que recordaba de su vida había estado tan tranquilo y despreocupado… Por fin podía dejar de sonreír y no pensar en nada. Estaba cansado de llevar esa máscara de mentiras que le pesaba. El café le fue entregado más tarde de lo que tenía previsto pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de tomar la taza con delicadeza y darle una probada—. ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! Esto está salado… Creo que cometió un error —llamó al mesero y fue en el momento en que recibía una mirada gélida que notó el llamativo color azul grisáceo que ese hombre poseía.**

**—Ah… ¿Está tan malo? Permita que se lo cambie —su tono estaba cargado de molestia y desprecio. Ese rubio debería tomar sus cosas e irse ¡le molestaba solo ver ese iris dorado reflejarse hacia él!**

**—Eso es realmente patético jefe ¡Ouch! —el primer golpe con el periódico enrollado lo hizo frotarse la cabeza con las manos—. ¡Esto es abuso de poder! —se quejó Takao, recibiendo un: “Oh, debería abusar de mi poder y bajarte el sueldo por estúpido” que lo hizo inmediatamente tragar en seco y quedarse quieto.**

**—Justo así me gusta— aseguró Kasamatsu.**

**_< < ¿Qué diablos pasaba con el servicio de ese sitio? >>_ pensó para sí Ryouta mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, de verdad que no entendía esa desagradable actitud del mesero. Pocos minutos después un nuevo café fue depositado en su mesa y luego de un asentimiento lo probó. ¡Maldición acababa de contraer diabetes! Estaba excesivamente dulce.**

**Kasamatsu simplemente sonrió victorioso al ver el rostro contraído del estúpido rubio, estaba seguro de que estaba debatiéndose en decírselo o irse sin siquiera pagar. No le importaba, era su propio negocio y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie de lo que gastaba o dejaba de gastar—. Espero que lo disfrute —dijo en tono irónico, antes de retirarse.**

**Ryouta optó por simplemente suspirar frustrado, esperaba un café por lo menos decente pero eso era demasiado pedir para una cafetería que estaba oculta en el rincón más alejado del aeropuerto. Su dorada mirada se dirigió hacia afuera nuevamente a través del cristal… El lugar en sí le gustaba, era silencioso, tranquilo, solitario… era la energía del lugar lo que le permitía ser como realmente era sin máscaras—. Volveré… _Aunque el café sea malo._**

****

—Tierra a Kise~ ya se te está haciendo tarde —llamó Takao al rubio antes de devolverse hacia su puesto en la caja. Ahora venía la escena que tanto le gustaba observar cada vez que llegaba la hora de que el rubio se fuese a trabajar.

—Oh ¡Diablos es verdad! Me voy, pagaré al regreso—se apresuró a levantarse y correr levemente hasta donde se encontraba Kasamatsu, lo tomó del rostro, robándole un beso de a “piquito” —. Vendré por ti cuanto termine, Yuki-chan~ —antes de salir corriendo, dejando a un Kasamatsu avergonzado y gritando que se lo pagaría cuando regresara.

— ¡Ustedes siempre son tan animados! —aseguró Takao, disfrutando del rostro avergonzado de su jefe. Era divertido como todo había comenzado con un: **_Aunque el café sea malo._**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer~


End file.
